O Último Prato
by Gween Black
Summary: Um último prato jazia na mesa. E escondia o segredo que poderia unir para sempre duas pessoas que eram completamente o oposto. [DG pós Hogwarts]
1. Trailer

Well, como prometido está aqui o trailer de O Último Prato, minha menina-dos-olhos romântica. Fim-de-semana que vem chega o epílogo de Doce Desejo (ai, cara, eu gostei tanto de escreve-lo) e, com ele, informações sobre as próximas postagens ;D Mas eu pretendo postar a fic em si antes do epílogo de Amores Marotos!

**Bom, preciso dizer que estou esperando um milhão de reviews? Hahuaehaeueaheuehaua... Façam uma menininha inocente que chegou às 5 horas da madrugada da festa de despedida de um amigo e teve que acordar às sete porque tinha aula, mas ainda assim não dormiu de tarde para vir postar para vocês!**

**Para quem eu vou dedicar? Bom, de lá do céu, espero que ela sinta que essa fic é para ela. Ela, que foi tão especial e tão referência. Que foi tão amada e tão admirada. Que sempre foi e sempre será a mestra do D/G. Thaís. Ou melhor, Flora Fairfield. Essa fic é toda sua**.

**Então, beijos, e até semana que vem!**

**Gween Black**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Quando uma ocasião é capaz de mudar você...**

Definitivamente não deveria ter vindo nesse jantar do Ministério. Já estava se sentindo enjoada com a fumaça dos cigarros e o cheiro das bebidas alcoólicas. E aquela champagne que havia tomado estava revirando em seu estômago.

"Jantar inútil..." pensou com desgosto. Hoho, grande ocasião. Ir celebrar a promoção de Draco Malfoy, no primeiro mês do ano. Como se ele merecesse sua atenção...

**Quando um sorriso é capaz de mexer com seus sentimentos...**

Sentada discretamente num lugar mais escondido da mesa, Ginny Weasley estava. Seus cabelos flamejantes denunciavam-na. Draco mirou os olhos da garota, desafiador. Aqueles olhos dela, amendoados, extremamente castanhos, traziam um ar de divertimento. Ah, então ela estava se divertindo com o seu sucesso?

Quando uma lembrança é capaz de fazer você se revirar de nervosismo...

- Droga! – murmurou baixinho, enquanto o garçom aproximava-se e limpava o chão.

- Então a lembrança ainda te deixa nervosa? – o loiro perguntou, insinuante.

- Eu estava bêbada, Draco. Bêbada! – ela retrucou.

Não espere encontrar todas as respostas.

- Alguém em especial? – perguntou Luna.

Ginny virou-se, levantou-se e conferiu se estavam sozinhas no banheiro. Não havia ninguém na frente dos espelhos e todos os box estavam vazios. Então, tornou a sentar e convidou Luna a fazer o mesmo.

- É grave assim? – Luna perguntou.

- Mais grave.

A não ser que ela esteja escondida...

O garçom chegou e tirou-a dos devaneios. A garota levantou os olhos cansados para ele, que indicou o prato. Ginny assentiu, e o garçom retirou-o da mesa. E então uma coisa chamou a atenção da garota.

Um papel.

No Último Prato.


	2. Um Brinde ao Amor

**Disclaimer:** apenas o enredo me pertence, o resto é tudo da Titia J.K.

**Sinopse:** Um último prato jazia na mesa. E escondia o segredo que poderia unir para sempre duas pessoas que eram completamente o oposto. D/G pós-Hogwarts, one-shot.

**Nota da Autora:** humm... essa fic é uma das minhas preferidas. Eu tive um grande bloqueio logo depois da lembrança da Ginny, quando a música começa a tocar, e parei por mais de um mês de escrevê-la. Depois, a inspiração veio – talvez canalizada de um dos muitos livros de romance da Nora Roberts que eu ando lendo – e eu consegui terminá-la. Gostei realmente mais do que eu chamo de "segunda parte da fic", que é a partir do baile, porque eu estava realmente mais inspirada.

Ela foi escrita pro I Challenge das Perversas, mas o resultado ainda não saiu. A fic não é propriamente NC-17, mas quase. Porém, eu prefiro a classificação PG-13, porque não é completamente NC-17. Só insinuação. Hehe.

Bom, essa fic eu estou dedicando para a **Mai** (Mimi Granger), minha filhota nas Perversas e amiga do coração. Também está competindo no challenge, devo dizer, e também está usando shipper D/G. Mas, como eu diria, "Tal mãe, tal filha". Ela é uma pessoa muito especial, que tem sido extremamente importante pra mim. E a menção de "Can't take my eyes off you" é por causa dela. Me lembrei da música quando estava vendo fotos nossas e pensei "É PERFEITA!". Hehe...

O título do capítulo único (Um Brinde ao Amor) eu peguei de uma fic da Nani Potter, que eu não li, mas achei o título perfeito para a ocasião. Enfim...

Bom, espero que gostem. E, independente, comentem, por favor. O epílogo vem daqui um mês, mais ou menos, porque eu ainda quero fazer uns ajustes e mandar para a beta – que, coincidência ou não, é a Mai! Hehe.

Beijos, pessoal...

Gween Black

O Ultimo Prato

**Capítulo Único: Um Brinde ao Amor**

Ginny mirou atentamente os talheres de prata cuidadosamente dispostos ao lado do prato. Não fazia a mínima idéia de como usá-los. Como era mesmo aquela dica? "De fora para dentro", não é? _Não é?_

Definitivamente não deveria ter vindo nesse jantar do Ministério. Já estava se sentindo enjoada com a fumaça dos cigarros e o cheiro das bebidas alcoólicas. E aquela champagne que havia tomado estava revirando em seu estômago.

"Jantar inútil..." pensou com desgosto. Hoho, grande ocasião. Ir celebrar a promoção de Draco Malfoy, no primeiro mês do ano. Como se ele merecesse sua atenção...

Não sentia tanto ódio do loiro como na época do colégio. Não. Anos sendo colegas de trabalho na parte burocrática do Ministério ensinaram-na a ter paciência e a saber lidar com o orgulho superior de Draco. E, depois, ainda havia _aquilo_. Aquilo, que a impedia de odiá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo fazia com que a garota sentisse um certo constrangimento odioso.

Mas ainda assim não estava contente em ir prestigiá-lo. Não que ele não merecesse, é claro. Odiava admitir, mas o canalha era inteligente demais. Entendia dos assuntos mais complicados e, ao contrário do que sempre havia suposto, cumpria o horário de trabalho e realizava-o com destreza.

Ginny e Draco trabalhavam como colegas de sala e função há dois anos, e agora estavam já quase no alto escalão do Ministério. Quer dizer, Ginny estava quase. Draco iria ser promovido naquela noite.

Sua atenção foi desviada pelo rangido da grande porta de carvalho, por onde passou Draco Malfoy. A garota avistou um pedaço do escuro céu lá fora. O temporal ainda não havia passado. Draco entrou, os sapatos enlameados sujando o chão e o tapete. O loiro mirou a lama sujando sua mansão impecavelmente limpa com desprezo.

Era sempre assim: ele chegava e atraía todas as atenções. Também não era para pouco! Os cabelos maravilhosamente desalinhados, os olhos com um brilho superior, os lábios que sempre traziam um sorriso sarcástico. Pela primeira vez, Ginny reparou no contorno perfeito do rosto dele, no queixo forte, nas formas expressivas. Havia um clima de confiança arrogante sobre ele, e o jeito de ele caminhar era tranqüilo e suave.

Sentada discretamente num lugar mais escondido da mesa, Ginny Weasley estava. Seus cabelos flamejantes denunciavam-na. Draco mirou os olhos da garota, desafiador. Aqueles olhos dela, amendoados, extremamente castanhos, traziam um ar de divertimento. Ah, então ela estava se divertindo com o seu sucesso?

Ginny encarou o garoto com a mesma intensidade, porém incrivelmente calma. Aquele era realmente Draco Malfoy. Chegava fazendo cena, pisando firme e com a cabeça erguida. Seu dinheiro lhe permitia isso.

Draco caminhou felinamente, seus passos seguros soando firmes no chão de madeira rústica. Havia um clima de arrogância superior em volta dele, enquanto dirigia-se para a cadeira ao lado de Ginny.

- Olá, Ginny. – falou, num tom quase cínico.

- Olá, Draco. – a garota respondeu no mesmo tom, dando um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Veio aqui prestigiar a minha vitória? – o garoto comentou, sentando-se ao lado dela enquanto todos voltavam a conversar.

- Nem imagina como. – a garota respondeu, mexendo a taça de champagne nas mãos. Aquela bebida estava realmente lhe fazendo mal.

- Pode ter certeza que eu imagino, ruiva. – o loiro respondeu, seu olhar incrivelmente frio sendo assaltado por um sentimento indecifrável. - Quer um pouco de vinho tinto seco? Para ajudar a _se soltar_?

Ginny mirou a garrafa de vinho e o olhar de Draco. Ele não poderia estar se referindo à...

- Como naquela noite... – o garoto continuou.

Ginny deixou a taça cair, derramando o líquido em sua blusa de seda. Como ele ousava mencionar o fato depois de tudo? A taça caiu no chão com um estrépito, partindo-se em milhares de pedacinhos brilhantes.

- Droga! – murmurou baixinho, enquanto o garçom aproximava-se e limpava o chão.

- Então a lembrança ainda te deixa nervosa? – o loiro perguntou, insinuante.

- Eu estava bêbada, Draco. Bêbada! – ela retrucou.

- Para mim estava consciente até demais... – ele continuou, provocante.

A garota fechou os olhos, as lembranças e imagens formando-se em sua mente de uma maneira confusa. Mas ela sabia o que tinha acontecido.

**Festa de Gala de Natal do Ministério da Magia**

_- Olá, Ginny. – o loiro aproximou-se com uma taça de champagne._

_- Ah, olá, Draco. – a garota murmurou, tomando mais um grande gole do vinho tinto seco em suas mãos._

_- Cuidado com isso. É bem forte. – o garoto preveniu._

_- Eu sou forte para bebida, não se preocupe. – Ginny retrucou._

_- Eu até posso acreditar... – Draco começou com um sorriso desdenhoso. – Mas isso aí é realmente forte. Eu mesmo fico ligeiramente bêbado depois de algumas taças._

_- Vê? – a garota deu uma volta em torno de si mesma. – Estou bem. E essa não é a minha primeira taça._

_Draco mirou-a por completo pela primeira vez na festa. Estava incrivelmente bonita. O vestido, de um verde esmeralda escuro, caía-lhe perfeitamente, emoldurando seu corpo e realçando suas curvas. As costas nuas e a fenda davam um toque sensual ao visual, deixando-a ligeiramente mais atraente. O cabelo estava preso num elegante coque no alto da cabeça, com duas mechas caindo no rosto. A garota levou a taça mais uma vez aos lábios, esvaziando-a._

_- Vamos dançar? – perguntou em seguida._

_Draco mirou-a surpreso. A bebida estava começando a fazer efeito, pelo visto. Ginny Weasley _nunca_ iria convidá-lo para dançar. Mas ele não iria perder essa oportunidade..._

_- Claro. – respondeu, conduzindo-a para a pista de dança._

_Depois de duas valsas a garota voltou para a mesa, sentando-se e servindo-se de mais uma taça de vinho. Draco sentou-se ao seu lado, atraído de uma maneira magnética pelo olhar provocante da ruiva._

_- Então? – ela murmurou, risonha. – Você viu o _Profeta

_- Hum? – pareceu surpreso num primeiro instante pelo assunto abordado pela garota. Sim, a bebida estava realmente fazendo efeito. – Ah, claro._

_- Harry matou Voldemort. – a garota falou. – O pessoal do _Profeta_ me telefonou esta manhã para uma entrevista. Mas o telefone tava com problema, então eles tiveram que ir lá em casa..._

_- Ginny, isto aconteceu faz quase dois anos. – Draco respondeu, divertindo-se com o alcoolismo da ruiva._

_- É! – perguntou, mostrando sinais de confusão. – Que engraçado._

_Draco revirou os olhos, assistindo-a esvaziar mais uma taça._

_- Eu acho melhor você parar... – tentou preveni-la mais uma vez._

_- Não! – a garota gritou antes que Draco pudesse impedi-la. Várias pessoas viraram-se para assistir, mas a música alta não permitiu que todos ouvissem o grito._

_- Ginny, você está começando..._

_- Ah, cala a boca! – a garota resmungou, pegando a garrafa e enchendo mais uma vez a taça. – Haha... sabe o que seria legal?_

_- O quê? – o loiro perguntou, levemente entediado._

_- Seria legal se as taças se auto-enchessem. Entende? – ela mirou o fundo da taça com atenção, talvez pensando em como fazer isso._

_- Vamos sair daqui. Você está ficando realmente bêbada._

_Draco levantou Ginny pelos braços, guiando-a por um corredor e por uma escada._

_- Onde estamos indo?_

_- Tem um quarto aqui neste hotel onde o Ministério está dando a festa._

_- Um quarto? – a garota sorriu maliciosamente._

_Draco revirou os olhos, abrindo a porta e deitando-a na cama. Ginny sentou-se logo em seguida, enquanto o garoto ia buscar um copo de água. Draco pegou uma jarra, serviu um copo e voltou-se para a garota. Mas sentiu o sangue ferver no corpo._

_A garota estava desfazendo o coque, deixando os cabelos ruivos caírem soltos pelos ombros quase nus. Então a garota levantou-se e foi até Draco._

_- Não está calor aqui? – perguntou, provocante, tirando o paletó e a gravata de Draco._

_- Ginny, você está bêbada..._

_- Estou bem consciente. – a garota falou, agora abrindo os botões da camisa branca de Draco, seus olhos brilhando febrilmente._

_Draco deixou a garota empurrar a camisa para o chão e alisar seu peito. O contato era muito bom e excitante para ser interrompido. Sentiu algo pulsante um pouco abaixo do ventre. A garota aproximou-se, colando seus lábios nos dele. _

_Em seguida, Ginny virou-se e sentou-se na cama. Desamarrou o único nó do vestido, deixando a parte da frente cair. Draco não se conteve ao observá-la seminua em cima da cama, e aproximou-se também._

_Tocou seu braço, passando para o colo e descendo sensualmente. Ginny arrepiava-se mais a cada toque, ocupando-se em tirar o cinto do garoto. Menos de dez segundos, e perderiam o controle._

_E foi realmente o que aconteceu._

- Estou com frio. – a garota murmurou, abrindo os olhos.

- Depois do que você imaginou, pensei que fosse estar com calor. – Draco respondeu, sorrindo maroto.

- Há-há. – Ginny retrucou, irônica.

- Se você quiser, eu te dou o meu paletó.

A garota mirou-o, incrédula.

- Vem comigo buscar. – Draco acrescentou, recebendo um olhar desconfiado. – Calma aí, a tarada da história foi você. – disse, vendo Ginny corar e desviar os olhos. – Não que eu tenha algo contra, claro. Sou completamente a favor. – acrescentou.

Ginny bufou contrariada e seguiu Draco pelo corredor da Mansão Malfoy, até o cabide onde estavam os casacos e chapéus de todas as personalidades da festa. Draco retirou cuidadosamente um elegante paletó preto e aproximou-se da ruiva. Passou o paletó pelos ombros de Ginny, deixando-o cair e acomodar-se em cima da garota. Em seguida, levou as mãos para o rosto dela e puxou-a para um beijo.

A garota ficou sem reação num primeiro momento, quase em choque de surpresa. Mas aos poucos foi sendo tomada pela conhecida sensação de conforto. Draco aprofundou o beijo, aproximando-a de si. Ginny arrepiou-se completamente ao sentir aquele corpo quente junto dela, envolvendo-a e entorpecendo-a com sensualidade.

- Não... pára... – a garota desvencilhou-se. – Está tudo errado...

- Está errado se você quiser que esteja. – Draco murmurou, meio sem pensar.

- Não, não é assim que funciona. – Ginny respondeu.

- Então é como? – Draco perguntou, sem soltá-la.

- Me solta, me deixa ir... – desconversou.

Draco atendeu o pedido de Ginny contrariado. Soltou-a, vendo a garota – ainda envolta em seu paletó – dirigir-se para a mesa e sentar-se sem delicadeza, afundando o rosto nas mãos.

Ginny em seguida levantou o olhar, confusa com aquilo tudo. Parecia improvável demais. Pegou a taça de champagne a sua frente e tomou um grande gole, sentindo seu estômago revirar.

- Senhoras e senhores, sua atenção, por favor. – Ginny virou-se para o homem sentado na ponta da mesa, o Ministro. – Estamos aqui esta noite para brindar, celebrar e prestigiar a promoção de uma das mais importantes pessoas do Ministério. – ele ergueu a taça e apontou-a na direção de Draco, na outra ponta da mesa. – Draco Malfoy. – falou, e todos começaram a bater palmas.

"É claro que se torna óbvio o porquê de ele ter sido promovido para o cargo de diretor da sessão técnica e burocrática do Ministério. Sua grande destreza, somada à sua incomparável inteligência, faz dele um homem ímpar. Capaz, competente e dotado de admiráveis dons..."

Ginny parou de escutar a voz do Ministro, perdendo-se em seus próprios pensamentos. Sim, ele realmente tinha "grandes dons". Sorriu divertida, achando tudo aquilo engraçado, por mais sério que fosse. Espantou os pensamentos e voltou-se para o Ministro, que finalizava seu discurso com um simpático "Aproveitem a noite!".

As luzes foram sendo desligadas, até que apenas as fracas luzes coloridas ficaram acesas. O som de uma balada gostosa encheu o salão, e vários casais levantaram-se para dançar. Ginny virou-se automaticamente para Draco, quase esquecendo de repreender-se em seguida. Mas não encontrou-o. E não se surpreendeu ao constatar seu desapontamento.

Draco encostou-se na parede. Suspirou, já sabendo que se havia beijado-a daquele jeito logo antes e estava agora sentindo-se inseguro e talvez até desamparado, era porque gostava dela. E Malfoys não gostavam de ninguém, muito menos de Weasleys. Mas, ainda assim, ele gostava.

Por que continuava a pensar dela depois de apenas uma noite como tantas outras? Talvez porque aquela não fora uma noite como as tantas outras. Simplesmente não podia evitar pensar nela, procurá-la. Ela tinha um quê de alguma coisa que ele queria. Talvez até precisasse.

Virou-se, no corredor, mirando o salão discretamente. Avistou Ginny, quase no lado oposto do salão, ainda sentada na mesa principal, vazia, como todas as outras – seus ocupantes estavam se distraindo com as músicas na pista de dança. A garota levantou-se graciosamente, e o paletó de Draco escorregou pelo seu ombro nu e caiu na cadeira atrás dela. A écharpe que acompanhava o modelo tomara-que-caia, envolvendo o pescoço, também caiu no chão. Ginny abaixou-se displicentemente para recolhê-la, e Draco teve uma visão perfeita do colo da garota. Sentiu todos os seus músculos vibrarem, ansiando pelo contato daquela pele macia e leitosa. E Draco suspirou, derrotado, quando Ginny ergueu-se e proporcionou a ele uma visão fugaz e dolorosamente tentadora da panturrilha extremamente clara da ruiva. Aquela sexualidade descuidada, quase inocente, era típica de Ginny.

Ginny ergueu-se, sentindo o peso daqueles olhos cinzentos sobre si. Podia não vê-lo, mas sabia que Draco, onde quer que estivesse, estava observando-a, com toda a sua intensidade. Meneou a cabeça, tentando afastá-lo da mente, em vão. A imagem do loiro permanecia viva demais em sua mente. Aqueles cabelos de um loiro claríssimo, possuindo uma elegância displicente. A pele clara, macia, e suas mãos firmes. Os olhos de um cinza azulado intenso, ligeiramente frio, e profundo. E os lábios, que carregavam um sorriso de desdém, para onde quer que ele fosse. Draco carregava um clima de confiança arrogante que, somada ao seu corpo perfeito, transformava-o em um deus. Soltou um muxoxo de desaprovação, enquanto pendurava o paletó na cadeira e virava-se, dirigindo-se ao toalete.

Draco observou a garota sair de onde estava, e desta vez não perdeu tempo. Não ficou a observá-la para admirá-la ou descobrir aonde ela ia. Não. Saiu de seu "esconderijo" – Na falta de outro termo, pensou Draco – e foi até onde Ginny estivera sentada há menos de cinco minutos.

A garota empurrou a porta do toalete para "Madames", constatando que não tinha absolutamente nenhum motivo para estar ali. Mas, já que estava, resolveu aproveitar o tempo. Foi até o grande espelho horizontal que ficava acima das pias, largando sua pequena bolsa em cima do mármore negro. Abriu-a, retirando de lá um lápis preto, uma sombra, e um rímel. Tratou de retocar a maquiagem meticulosamente, e passou quase quinze minutos fazendo-o. Depois, sentou-se num dos quatro sofás espaçosos que tinham lugar no toalete, e mergulhou o rosto nas mãos.

- Olá. – Ginny ouviu uma voz alegre chamá-la, e levantou o rosto. – Olá, Ginny.

- Luna! – a ruiva estava mais que ligeiramente surpresa ao encontrar a velha amiga na Mansão Malfoy.

- E quem mais? – sorriu Luna, com seus grandes olhos azuis faiscando.

Ela vestia um longo do mesmo tom azul de seus olhos, e os cabelos de um loiro prateado caíam pelo vestido como numa cascata. Ela ainda possuía o ar lunático, e seus olhos saltados e os grandes brincos de diamantes em formato de um globo acentuavam seu jeito extravagante. Mas, ainda assim, não era difícil perceber a beleza quase exótica da garota.

- Tem razão. – Ginny respondeu, o bom-humor voltando. – Só podia ser você.

- Então, o que você está fazendo aqui dentro? – Luna perguntou, interessada, ainda parada na frente de Ginny.

- Talvez o mesmo que você. – a garota falou, sorrindo. – Na verdade vim retocar a maquiagem.

- Alguém em especial? – perguntou Luna.

Ginny virou-se, levantou-se e conferiu se estavam sozinhas no banheiro. Não havia ninguém na frente dos espelhos e todos os box estavam vazios. Então, tornou a sentar e convidou Luna a fazer o mesmo.

- É grave assim? – Luna perguntou.

- Mais grave.

- Não entendo porque ser apaixonada por Draco Malfoy é tão grave. – a loira comentou, com casualidade. – Ainda mais se é correspondida.

- O... o quê!

- Ei, não precisa ficar alarmada dessa forma. – Luna respondeu. – Se não queria que soubéssemos então que parasse de olhar pra ele como uma idiota e mandasse ele parar também.

Ginny lançou-lhe um olhar irônico. Quem olhava pra quem de um jeito idiota, mesmo? E quem, meu Merlim, _quem_ estava aconselhando-a a deixar de olhar alguém de um jeito idiota?

- Luna... – começou, extremamente calma. – Às vezes eu acho que você vê coisas.

- Sim, eu vejo coisas demais. – a garota deu um sorriso exageradamente grande. – Porque eu presto mais atenção em tudo do que outras pessoas.

Ginny ergueu os olhos novamente para a amiga. Aquele sorriso seria contagiante, se não fosse aquela situação.

- Mas não se preocupe. – Luna inclinou-se para Ginny. – Eu não vou falar para ninguém.

Ginny assentiu, dando um sorriso triste.

- Ahh, Luna. – começou a garota. – Quando você voltou das férias?

- Antes de ontem. – a garota começou. – Foi emocionante. Fomos procurar por Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado.

- Vocês já não tinham ido? – Ginny perguntou.

- Sim. Mas desta vez fomos com mais material de pesquisa. – os olhos da garota brilharam. – E encontramos algumas pegadas!

- É sério? – Ginny perguntou, talvez remotamente interessada.

- Sim. – Luna falou, entusiasmada. – É genial.

- Só imagino.

- As pegadas tem o formato de um chaleira. – ela explicou. – Então agora papai e eu temos colecionado diversos tipos de chaleiras, para tentar criar algum tipo de paralelo.

- Como assim? – desta vez, Ginny estava confusa.

- Ainda não descobrimos. Mas pode ser que exista, não é? Algum elemento em ebulição pode formar o que originou os Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado. E até o nome pode ser um indício. – a loira parecia realmente acreditar no que falava. – "Bufadores", de bufar. Expelir vapores. Faz sentido. – exclamou, eufórica.

- E "Chifre Enrugado"? – Ginny perguntou.

- Não chegamos em uma conclusão exata sobre isso, mas... – a garota mirou-a com atenção. – Bom... "Chifre Enrugado"... pode ser algo relacionado com o fato de que muitas coisas enrugam quando expostas a vapores de água, por exemplo. – Luna suspirou. Para Ginny, essa parte da teoria era falha. Não fazia muito sentido. – Mas ainda falta descobrir. Pode ser algo relacionado com a substância ou o elemento original.

- É interessante.

- Ou mesmo pode não ter absolutamente nada a ver. – completou, sorrindo.

Era por essas e outras que Ginny adorava Luna Lovegood. Aquela loucura sadia, o bom-humor e a espontaneidade exagerada. Sim, aquela era uma ótima amiga.

- Mas agora eu vou voltar pra festa. – Luna falou. – Estamos aqui há quase uma hora, sabia? – completou.

- Nossa! – Ginny respondeu, surpresa. – O tempo passou tão rápido.

- É... – Luna respondeu, aérea. – Ah, sim. Não se esqueça do que eu disse. – e a garota piscou um dos enormes orbes azuis. – Sobre Draco Malfoy.

- Hum! Ah... claro.

E Luna sorriu, virando-se para sair, deixando Ginny sozinha no banheiro com seus pensamentos. Não, ela absolutamente não era apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. Quem em sã consciência apaixonaria-se por aqueles olhos tentadoramente cinzentos? Ou por aquela boca desdenhosa, enlouquecedora? Quem, nesse mundo, se apaixonaria por aquele corpo de deus grego e aquelas mãos longas e firmes que conseguiam desvendar os mais diversos segredos femininos? É, talvez estivesse um pouco apaixonada.

- Oh, droga. – Ginny limpou uma lágrima de nervosismo. – Eu estou apaixonada por Draco Malfoy!

Ele não pôde ouvir aquela declaração tão pouco romântica, mas mesmo assim exibia um sorriso para todos os que passavam por ele. Já passavam das três da manhã agora, e parcela das pessoas que haviam prestigiado-o já havia ido embora. Todas as mesas continuavam vazias, a não ser por ocasionais bolsas ou écharpes. E o restante dos convidados estava na pista de dança, curtindo a balada lenta de "Can't Take My Eyes Off You". Draco sorriu ao ouvir a letra. "You're just too god to be true. Can't take my eyes off you...". Realmente, pensou, sorrindo mais ainda.

Ginny soltou um muxoxo de indignação ao mirar-se no espelho. As poucas lágrimas de nervosismo haviam borrado toda a maquiagem retocada há pouco tempo. Droga, pensou, enquanto abria a bolsa e pegava um algodão molhado de demaquilante. Depois de tirar os borrados do rosto, tratou de retocar a base, passar novamente sombra, delineador, lápis preto e rímel. Depois, finalizou com um gloss transparente e sorriu, gostando do resultado.

_The sight of you leaves me weak_

_There are no words left to speak_

_But if you feel like I feel_

_Please let me know that it's real_

Draco estava saindo da pista de dança com um novo copo de champagne quando sentiu. Sentiu a presença de Ginny, do outro lado do salão, saindo do toalete. E antes que ela pudesse vê-lo, virou-se e sentou-se numa mesa discreta. Viu que ela pronunciava, talvez inconscientemente, as palavras da música, e sorriu. Era real. Quando os acordes finais soaram, e a música terminou com um "And let me love you, oh baby, let me love you, oh baby", Draco levantou-se.

Ginny procurou pelo salão, mas não encontrou-o. Droga, e se ele estivesse em um dos quartos da Mansão? Espantou o pensamento de sua mente, tentando encontrar outra desculpa. E pegou a colher, passando a brincar com o resto de mousse de chocolate que havia no seu prato. O único da mesa, pelo que ela constou. Os garçons haviam tirado todos os pratos, menos o dela, porque ela pedira. Observou a pista de dança esvaziar-se gradativamente, até que apenas uns cinco casais continuavam nela. Não entendia porque ela também não ia embora. Ou talvez até entendesse, mas não queria admitir que esperava encontrá-lo.

O garçom chegou e tirou-a dos devaneios. A garota levantou os olhos cansados para ele, que indicou o prato. Ginny assentiu, e o garçom retirou-o da mesa. E então uma coisa chamou a atenção da garota.

Um papel.

Sim, havia um papel embaixo do seu prato. E só agora ela notava, porque até agora ele permanecera intacto, como o último prato. Quem havia colocado aquele pedaço de pergaminho ali? Ela não pensava em ninguém. Oh, Merlim, quem eu quero enganar, pensou. É claro que desejava que fosse de Draco.

"_Eu te amo."_

Ginny estremeceu. Simples assim. Três pequenas palavras que quase fizeram seu mundo desabar, numa confusão de sentimentos. Nervosismo, felicidade? Não interessava. E, subitamente, ela sabia o que fazer. Vestiu novamente o paletó de Draco e foi até o mesmo corredor que haviam se beijado há pouco. E não se decepcionou.

- Eu estou com uma coisa que te pertence. – a garota falou, enquanto tirava o paletó e devolvia-o a Draco.

- Parece que está com um pouco mais. – ele respondeu, sério. Como a garota não respondesse, ele continuou. – Você está com a minha sanidade. Roubou-a de mim desde aquela noite, quando não pude mais evitar. Ou esconder.

- Estou me sentindo sozinha.

Draco envolveu-a pela cintura.

- Não há motivo para isso. – ele falou.

- Sabe... – Ginny começou. – Eu estava pensando seriamente em pedi-lo em namoro, mas talvez esteja mudando de idéia.

- Ah, é? – Draco perguntou. – E por quê?

- Você é muito arrogante.

- E você adora isso. – ele completou.

- Não. – ela falou, e Draco mordiscou seu lábio inferior. – Talvez.

Ele sorriu.

- E você disse sim. – ela completou.

- Ainda não falei nada. – ele disse. – Deixa eu beijar você.

- Diga sim. – Ginny se esquivou. – Diga sim primeiro.

- Está bem, sim. – Draco respondeu, fingindo-se de contrariado. – Irei cuidar de você.

- Viu, é isso que me faz mudar de idéia. – ela completou. – Sua arrogância.

- E, como eu já disse, você adora isso. – ele respondeu, puxando-a para um beijo longo.

- Está bem. – Ginny olhou-o, como se estivesse se rendendo. – Eu adoro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, eu gostei. E vocês? Huaheauaheuaehua... Quando chega o epílogo (aliás, o melhor da minha vida)? Dia 15 de Outubro, já que dia primeiro chega o trailer de The It Girl e dia 31 o de Amores Marotos – O Despertar do Inferno. Só espero que mandem reviews D**

**Beijos,**

**Gween Black**


	3. Epílogo – Fala de Ginny Malfoy

**Well, como eu sou uma boa menina e meus capítulos sempre acabam chegando um bocado atrasados, resolvi postar esse três dias antes do previsto. FELIZ DIA DAS CRIANÇAS!**

**Obrigado pelas reviews, foi um presente maravilhoso. E continuem deixando-as, para que eu possa saber o que acharam do epílogo.**

**Sim, eu me inspirei num epílogo da Flora Fairfield, para salientar ainda mais tudo o que ela representou para mim. E para salientar ainda mais que a fic é para ela.**

**Obrigado a todos, muitos beijos, e espero reviews. Enjoy #**

**Gween Black**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EPÍLOGO: FALA DE GINNY MALFOY 

As pessoas não entenderam. E talvez nem eu entendesse completamente. Como Ginny Weasley, a garota doce, casaria com Draco Malfoy, o filho do mal? Mas não importava, para nós. Não importava qualquer coisa, porque entender é irrelevante. Era só preciso saber que ele me amava, e eu também. Céus, e como eu amava!

E um sentimento assim não foi feito para ser entendido. Já diziam antes que "o coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece", e, mesmo sendo extremamente clichê, acho que é exatamente isso. E, na nossa loucura, houve sorrisos e lágrimas, beijos e brigas, fogo e gelo, amor e raiva. Foi difícil, mas foi também absolutamente maravilhoso.

Muita gente foi contra, e os que foram a favor foram realmente "a exceção". Minha família e meus irmãos – colocando aqui também Harry, que é o melhor amigo, e Mione, que, na posição de posição de cunhada, é realmente da família – sempre o detestaram, mesmo depois do casamento. Mas aprenderam a suportá-lo. E foi só há alguns meses que começaram a abandonar a visão do Malfoy Comensal da Morte e realmente ver o Malfoy por quem eu me apaixonei.

Porque, há nove meses, eu engravidei. Quase três anos após o casamento. É claro que já havíamos discutido sobre o assunto, mas a gravidez não foi de todo planejada. O que não impediu que Draco exultasse de felicidade.

Ele ficou realmente preocupado e relativamente chato, com tantos cuidados e neuroses ao meu redor. Não que fosse de todo ruim, porque me era muito conveniente não precisar dividir as tarefas da casa e poder descansar o tempo que quisesse.

O laço entre Draco e eu tornou-se mais forte depois da gravidez. Depois disso, todos os nossos problemas e as nossas diferenças começaram a parecer bem menores do que antes. E é muito confortador observá-lo enquanto ele olha embasbacado para nossa menina, recém nascida. Ele quis escolher o nome, é claro. E decidiu que seria Claire, que quer dizer claro, brilhante. Como o futuro que pretendemos dar para ela.

Draco e eu podemos não ter sido felizes para sempre, mas fomos felizes acima de tudo. Ainda somos. Mesmo com todas as nossas diferenças. Mesmo que ele continue arrogante e orgulhoso, que adore criticar minha família – incluindo, mais uma vez, Harry e Mione. E mesmo que eu continue me irritando com aquele humor sádico ou com o preconceito bobo, que já diminuiu muito mais ainda existe. E mesmo que ele se irrite comigo por várias coisas que eu também faço e ele não gosta.

Mesmo assim, com tudo isso, eu o amo. Porque quando olho para aqueles olhos de um cinza azulado, esqueço do resto do mundo, e a única coisa que ouço é o batimento acelerado do meu coração. E agora também existe nossa filha, que irá compartilhar toda a nossa felicidade e, acima de tudo, todo o nosso amor. E irá aprender que, apesar de todas as diferenças, o amor pode dar certo.

Mesmo que seja entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley.


End file.
